gelsstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Byron
Byron Son of Hephaestus Automaton (This Character Belongs to Hyugabakugan12 ) History History During the last stage of the Trojan War, Hephaestus decided to create an automaton that will serve as back-up when the battle is not in their favor. Actually, Byron was formerly called Pridd and his real appearance is of a big, blue-steeled walking weapons machine that looked like a real automaton (or robot). Pridd fought hard in the war but due to his slowness, he received massive damages. Hephaestus realized Pridd was useless now so he decided to completely shut him down and throw it at the junkyard. Around 1997, a boy named Byron, a child of Hephaestus himself was dying because of malaria. A few days afterwards, he died and his soul was sent to the Underworld. Hephaestus watched from the heavens as Byron's body was buried. He suddenly had an idea. He saw his son's prowess in battle and was amazed of his skill so he decided to make his body an automaton. He got the necessary materials from Pridd's mechanism, asked Hades to release Byron's soul from the Fields of Asphodel and asked his children to retrieve's Byron's body. Once he had all the needed materials, he put the mechanism into Byron's hollow body then his soul was put in it. He was activated and became an automaton thereafter. He now lives a second life with his modified body, serving as guard on the borders, scout around camp and help demigods when needed. Info |- | Physical Info |- | |- | Family |- | Cynthia Gorman (Sister) Melinda Gorman (Sister) Claire Gorman (Niece) Ronan Gorman (Nephew) Lucinda & George Gorman (Parents) |- | Other |- | |} Camp Life Camp Life WIP Personality Personality WIP Appearance Appearance Bree87.png Bree7.png Bree4.png Bree3.png Bree2.png Bree.png Possessions/Weapons & Armour/Pets Possessions/Weapons & Armour/Pets Robbit bow-and-arrow.gif|Bow & Arrows Abilities Abilities #They possess great strength, agility and dexterity. #They carry magic silver bows, arrows, and two hunting knives, which appear whenever they are needed #They make great combatants and archers. #They are able to withstand greater temperature changes (extreme heat or cold) more than most, but the hotter or colder it is, the more draining it is on their body and the more it effects their ability to react #They do not age physically and do not die of old age or disease, but can be killed in a fight or battle from severe wounds #They have a empathy/telepathic connection with wolves and falcons #If they fall in love they lose their immortality #They make great hunters, attaining great tracking skills. #They can see excellent during the night, nearly as well as they can see during the day. #They remain the age that they became a Huntress. If they fall in love and/or leave the hunt for any reason, they start ageing again from that point on. #They enjoy hunting, as well as being by Artemis' side. #They have a silvery aura. Relationships Relationships Ronan.jpg|Ronan Gorman Claire.jpg|Claire Gorman Ianto4.jpg|Ianto Gorman